Yero the Hero
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Frex makes a surprise visit to Shiz and isn't pleased. He tries to do something horrible to Elphaba when our favorite Vinkun prince comes and saves the day. For Elphabalover101. Fiyeraba fluff. One-shot


**Okay… so… um… this is, like, the first story I'm writing where Frex is just downright evil. I don't like writing mean Frex, but Elphabalover101 won the "Nia" and this is the prompt she chose. So… here goes nothing.**

* * *

"Oh, Elphie, wasn't that fun?" Galinda exclaimed as she pulled Elphaba behind her. The bubbly blonde had dragged the green girl on yet another shopping _adventure_.

"Mmhmm," Elphaba hummed, to tired to form words.

"Come on, Elphie. Admit it, you know you had fun."

"I didn't even know all those colors existed," Elphaba whispered, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes. Her hand reached up and she felt the flower Galinda had given. Smiling, she remembered the night their friendship began. Who knew the blonde and green girl would become almost inseparable after they said they would be loathing each other their whole lives long.

Giggling, Galinda took the bags from her friend. "I'll go and put these back in the room."

"I'll stay out here. It's so… peaceful."

Nodding, Galinda skipped away, the bags covering most of her wrist and forearm. Sighing, Elphaba turned towards Suicide Canal. She smiled as she listened to the rushing water. It was rare that she was able to get a moment of peace. Between Galinda, Nessa, Fiyero and her father, Elphaba rarely had a moment to just… think. No one else was around to make fun of her skin.

"Elphaba!"

Stiffening, Elphaba turned around, cringing at the sight of her father angrily marching towards her. He didn't look happy. He never looked happy when addressing her.

"Yes, Father?" Elphaba asked, trying to keep the edge… and fear, out of her voice.

"Where's your sister?"

Elphaba bit her lip. She was always the second priority. Nessa always came first. She didn't even get a 'hello' from her father. Not that she was expecting one, of course.

"Elphaba, I just asked you a question," Frex sneered.

"I… I think she's with Boq."

"You think?"

Elphaba cowered under her father's hard gaze. "Sh-She's with Boq, Father."

Frex angrily grabbed Elphaba's hair and forced her to look up at him. "You let my precious Nessarose out with a boy alone?!"

Whimpering, Elphaba lifted her gaze towards her father. "B-Boq a nice boy, Father. He would never hurt her."

"And what have you been doing?" Frex growled, reaching up and violently pulling the pink flower from Elphaba's hair. "What is this?"

"A… flower a-a friend gave to me," Elphaba whispered.

Growling, Frex threw his eldest daughter to the ground. "Friend? What friend? Who would ever want to befriend an ugly green artichoke like you?"

"Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," Elphaba said proudly, looking directly into her father's eyes, a feeling oddly brave at the moment.

"I sent you to Shiz to take care of your sister, not to make friends." He kicked his daughter in the ribs, causing Elphaba to scream out in pain. "You're supposed to be watching her and taking care of her. It's the last you can do. It's your fault she's in a wheelchair."

"Father, please. I'm sorry," Elphaba begged.

"If it weren't for you, your mother would still be alive and your sister would have been born normal. Oz would be a better place without you."

"I… I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry. Please."

"You're a monster! A sin! A disgrace I have to call my daughter!" Frex shouted over her, throwing the flower to the ground and crushing it under his feet.

Terrified, Elphaba curled into a fetal position and shivered. She hated it when her father called her names. She was used to it, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Frex grabbed Elphaba's arm, bruising the skin underneath, and forced her to her feet.

"Father, l-let me go! Please!" Elphaba begged, trying to twist out of her father's iron grasp.

"No," Frex said briskly. "I'm finished with you."

"What are you doing?" Elphaba cried.

"What I should have done the day you were born," Frex whispered darkly, throwing Elphaba into Suicide Canal.

Elphaba screamed as she struggled to stay afloat. Not being able to swim made this task extremely difficult.

"Help! Please!" Elphaba shouted, but no one was around to hear her.

The last thing she saw before the current pulled her under was the wicked smirk on her father's face before he turned around and left.

* * *

Fiyero was sitting under a large oak, studying. Ever since Elphaba agreed to be his girlfriend, he was beginning to study more. Reluctant at first, Elphaba was very weary of becoming his girlfriend, but he eventually got it through her head that he loved her and would never do anything to hurt her. From what he heard, she already got enough hurt and heartache from her father.

Sighing, he closed his book and leaned his head against the bark of the tree.

_Who knew thinking would be this much work?_ he thought to himself.

Lifting his gaze to Suicide Canal, he smiled, watching the water rush past him. His smile instantly vanished when he saw something green and black floating down the canal. He only knew of one thing, or person, who was green and black.

"Fae," he whispered. Cracking his knuckles and standing to his feet, he jumped into the canal after his girlfriend. He caught up to her within fifteen seconds and pulled her out of the water.

_I'm a really good swimmer_, Fiyero thought proudly. _I should join the swim team._ Frowning, he remembered what just happened and turned his attention back to Elphaba. "Fae?" he whispered softly. It didn't look like she was breathing. "Fae, please still be alive!"

Still not getting a response, Fiyero crashed his lips against Elphaba's in an attempt at performing CPR. He pressed his hands against Elphaba's chest in the rhythm of a heartbeat.

"Fae, please don't leave me."

Nothing.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, you're stronger than this. You can do it. Please, just open you eyes!"

A cough and the prince sighed in relief as he helped Elphaba onto her side.

"F-Fiyero?" Elphaba whispered, coughing the water out of her lungs.

"It's alright, Fae. I'm right here," Fiyero whispered soothingly, rubbing her back.

The green girl took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She felt Fiyero gently pull her into his arms and she snuggled closer to him.

"Y-You're all wet," she whispered, leaning her head against his wet shirt.

"It's alright. What happened?" he whispered.

"M-My father th-threw me into the canal."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me. He was trying to drown me," Elphaba whimpered.

"Shh. It's okay, Fae. It's alright. I've got you," the prince whispered soothingly.

Elphaba snuggled closer to Fiyero as she closed her eyes. "Yero my hero."

Smiling, Fiyero placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as he lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the dorms. "Someday, I'm going to take you away from him. I'm going to take you far away and you'll never have to see him again. You deserve so much better. And we'll be together forever and ever. I love you so much, Fae."

Fiyero wasn't sure, but he though he heard a soft, "I love you, too, Yero my hero," come from the slumbering green girl in his arms as she gently tightened her grip around him.

* * *

**That was my first "downright evil Frex" story. I feel so accomplished!**


End file.
